This invention relates generally to hair accessories and, more particularly, to hair accessories that supplement the natural hair of a user.
Users supplement their natural hair to allow a wider variety of hair styles to be imparted to the user's hair. Additionally, when users are endowed with relatively little hair, the users can supplement their hair to create the impression of a fuller head of hair. Known hair pieces provide for these objectives by attaching a hair switch to a hair clip such that the hair piece hangs from the hair clip, and the hair clip remains visible. However, the user may wish to wear a hair accessory to supplement the user's natural hair without a visible attachment device.